The Other Side of Pegasus's Life
by Darkrosepixie
Summary: Wanting to play cupid. Pegasus J. Crawford is trying to set up Kaiba with his niece. It won't be easy. Add in a saying little brother and a twin sister who hate the idea. Pegasus just might have bitten off more that he can handle.
1. Chapter 1: Ying & Yang

Writer's note: I don't own Yu-gi-oh and never will. I'm just barrowing the charters so I can write a fanfic. We know a lot about Pegasus J. Crawford, but we don't know if he has a life out side of Duel Monsters So I made this fanfic to show what he might (I said might) have to deal with in day to day life. It's just a fanfic by a girl who likes the show and manga (I don't like Pegasus, I am working my way up to Kaiba. Got to test the waters some how to see if I like it or not)

Chapter one: Ying & Yang

"Ohio?" Athena says softly as she looks at Ayame. Ayame smiles at her.

"Ah, you almost got it. Ohio. Say like O ha you" Ayame says as she pores some tea in a cup.

"O...ha...you?" Athena says slowly as if to catch the word in her head. she take her cup of tea and sips it.

"Good, good, altogether now. Ohayou." Ayame says with a laugh.

"Ohayou. Ohayou. Is that right?" Athena says as she watches Ayame mouth as she takes a sip of tea.

"Yes that's right, now how do you say hello?" Ayame says barely bringing the cup from her lips.

"Konnichiwa." Athena says with a smile.

"Good morning?" Ayame ask as she looks at the young girl.

"Ohayou." Athena says as she looks away

"Good, Good. How about thank you?" Ayame ask.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu." Athena says longing to read one of her many books.

"Alright, you're all done for now Athena." Ayame says with a smile.

Athena in Japanese: "so can read book now.". This makes Ayame laugh a little

"You forgot the I again Athena. You said "So can read book now."" Ayame says with a soft smile

"Gome." Athena says with a weak smile. She turns and looks at her books. She picks one out and opens it

"Athena, you've read that one a dozen times. Why do you read fairy tail for any way" Ayame say as she gets up.

"Because I wish I could meet a handsome prince and live in happily ever after, but I know that would never happen to me." Athena says in self-loathing tone.

"Why do you say such a thing." Ayame says with a tone that a mother would have.

"I'm a geek, I love computers, books, learning; the whole nine yards." Athena says in a soft voice. She gets up and heads for the door.

"Where are you going, we are not done talking about this." Ayame says with concern.

"Pandora is home. She was kicked out of her school again." Athena says with out turning around. She walks out the door. She walks down the hall to the ferule and sees a sea of suit cases and boxes all over the place. She walks down the stairs to the front door avoiding boxes and suit cases. The door opens.

"Sis how I missed you!" a girl on more than 5'3 says with a smile and open arms.

"See you've been kicked out again. Uncle will have your head." Athena says as she turns and starts to walk away.

"Hera, you always say that, and I'm walking aren't I." Pandora says with a smile. Athena stops.

"Please do not call me by my middle name." Athena says as she starts back up the stairs. She leaves Pandora in the sea of boxes and suit cases.

"OOOO, you always been like that. Not even a hug, or hi, how have you been, or long time no see. You're so mean." Pandora says in a whiney voice. Athena looks down at her.

"Please don't wine at me Sirena, you know it makes you look stupid." Athena says. She walks down the hall and into her room.

Pandora thinks to her self: OO, she knows I hate that name. Why dose she call me by that name god. I guess I deserved it though I did call her by her middle name. Great Uncles going to be so upset with me, she is always right. He's going to have my head on a platter. Damn it, why I did I have to super glue the headmaster's ass to his chair and make all the computers have the same virus, god I'm so dead.

Chapter 1. 


	2. Chapter 2: time and time again

Chapter 2: Time and time again

Pandora stands all by her self looking at the mess all over the furor. "Hey some body get your sorry ass out here and get this shit in my room now!" She yells as she walks to the stairs. A young woman walls in to the furor and looks around.

"Miss Pandora you're home and you have all you stuff with you. I'll have someone bring it up for you." The women says as Pandora walks up the stairs.

"See that you do." Pandora tells the woman as she walks into her room. She slams the door. She looks around at the empty room and moans at the site. In the other room Athena lays on her bed reading. She hears her uncle's limo pull in.

"Seems he came home early to see if she was truly here him self. That's a first. Ever since he lost his eye he's been here more, maybe he wants her home now as well? But how should I know?" Athena says as she gets up and walks out the room. She walks to the stairwell as the door opens. Pegasus walks in and look at the room.

"Athena have you been buying books again?" He says as she stares at him.

"No." She tells him softly. She walk down to him.

"She's here isn't she?" She just looks at him. "God, I send her to the best school money could buy and she just leaves!" Pegasus says as he head up to the stairs. She stops and looks at him.

"Uncle..." Pegasus stops "Please go easy on her, she missed us." Athena says as he starts to walk again. she stands there and watches him as he disappears from view. He walks to Pandora's bed room. He stops and stands there for a moment and then nocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Pandora's voice asks from inside.

"It's me, now open your door." Pegasus says with anger in his voice. The door opens slowly and her soft blue eyes peek out and look at him. She gulps and lets him in.

"How have you been uncle?" She ask nervously as he steps in to the room and looks at her.

"What did you do this time Pandora. I want to know the truth before I get the letter stating why you got kicked out this time." he says as he takes a seat.

"Ummmm... I glued Headmaster Edward's butt to his seat..." She stops and waits for his response to her words.

"And?" He ask as he crosses his arms.

"And I well... I hacked into the schools computer mainframe and put in a virus as well." She closes her eyes hard as she says this. He sighs and gets up. He heads to the door, but then he stops.

"You're grounded for 3 months." he tells her coldly. He turns the knob of the door and walks out. he slams the door hard and walk down the hall to his room. He goes in and softly closes the door. He places his head on the door and sighs. He looks at the paining of his departed wife Cyndia. He thinks to him self: Oh, my dear Cyndia how I wish you were here. Maybe the girls would be deferent if you were. He bows his head and sighs once more. He walk to a chair a takes a seat.

Meanwhile Athena walks to her library and open the doors. She walks into the light blue room and closes the doors. She softly sighs as she looks around. "I would give the world to be among my books forever. At lest they don't break my heart." she tells her self.

She walks to her desk and looks at the picture of her mother and father. She remembers the feeling of being happy when she looks at pictures of her mother. "how could you leave me mother." she whispers as she stares at the picture. A nock at the door bring her back to reality.

"Yes?" She says softly but loud enough for the person to hear.

"Well Ms. Athena..." A Man says as he opens the door "Mr. Crawford would like word with you when you're ready."

She nods. "Tell him I will be there in a hour." She says as she opens her book and sits in her winged-back chair and starts to read.

"Yes Ms. Athena." The man says as he starts to close the door again.

"Thank you Alex." She tells him with out looking up.

"Oh. You're welcome." He replies before he complete closes the door.

End of chapter 2. 


	3. Chapter 3: The angle of caos and the ang

Chapter 3: The angel of chaos, and the angel of sorrow

"Great I'm grounded for 3 months, how could this be. He never did this before, he would just a nor me like always after one of my pranks. I hate this! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! This is not like him to do some thing like... like a father would do! OOO, why dose he have to do this now? I'm sixteen years old damn it!" Pandora tells a friend on the phone.

"I don't know, maybe he thinks you will behave or something. Pan just wait it out for a week or two and then ask to go, I mean he might forget." a girl says on the other end.

"May how can you say something so stupid. I'll be stuck here with someone who barely talks let alone there's nothing to do but to work on my tan. I want to hang out with you and meet some guys." Pandora says with a scoff. she flops her self on the bed and sighs.

"Well work on your tan and act like a good girl for awhile. It won't kill you to behave once in your life could it?" May ask with some what of a laugh. Pandora turns on her back.

"You're right, I need to be a good girl for awhile. The only thing is how?" Pandora ask as she plays with her hair. She stops and looks at it and then starts playing with it again.

"Don't do what you would do, just fight the feeling of acting out that's always works for me." May tells her as she clicks on something.

"What are you doing? I'm telling you what the hell's wrong and you're surfing the net, some friend you are." Pandora says as she grapes her own laptop.

"Listen to this, it form a teen site: "Seto Kaiba the young CEO of Kaiba corp. Will be heading to San Francisco, for Duel Monsters Tournament. Although he is a high ranking Duel Monsters player (2nd in the world) he will not be competing in the tournament, he will be watching from v.i.p box with Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford and his heiress Athena H. Crawford. The heiress publicists had this to say about the matter "It's a joy to host Mr. Kaiba for this an event, and Ms Crawford is over joyed to be honored on her birthday with such a important task. "The young heiress will be turning seventeen on the 31st of January which will be this upcoming Friday. Pandora her twin sister might not be at this event for she is in school. Pegasus had this this to say: "I understand that my niece Pandora might not be able to attend this event with her sister and my self. She will how ever be retuning on the 18th of next month and we will throw another smaller gala then. After the tournament will be a costume ball with the rich and beautiful will attend in full force. Athena is rumored to pick a dress that will even melt the heart of Mr. Kaiba himself..." May is cut off before she can finish.

"HOW DARE HE! He planed all this!" Pandora yells into her phone.

"Hey, I do have eardrums ya know. Now let me finish: " She has pick the Blue Eyes White Dragon to base her dress off of. Details are not fully know on how the dress will look like but knowing the creative mind of her uncle it will be stunning." Now you can rant." May says as the clicking on the keyboard starts back up.

"What am I the ugly step-sister in his eyes. I'll never be good enough for him. I don't get it, she gets everything and I get shitted on." Pandora say as she start crying.

"No she doesn't, you get what you want too. She doesn't say much of anything; so he doesn't know much about her. Also the only reason she the heiress to I2 is because she was born first. you get to be vice president of it. He gives you what you want because you tell him what you want and need she doesn't, that's all." May says with a sigh as if she has said this all before.

Meanwhile in his room, Pegasus look at the plans for tournament. A knock comes to the door. "Yes, who is it?' He ask as the door opens. Athena steps in.

"You wanted to see me uncle?" Athena ask in her soft voice. She closes the door and stands there.

"Yes, I do. You're sister will be attending the tournament and ball. Will that be ok with you?" Pegasus ask her as he looks at her.

"Why wouldn't be, she's not going to catch his eye." Athena say slightly hard. Pegasus sighs.

"I know that but she will throw a wrench in your plan." He tells her as he gets up.

"Why? Is it because she's more beautiful than me? If that's the case I won't go. I know that I'm plane in my looks..." Athena say as she looks away. She wipes her face from the tear that came from deep sea blue eyes. "So why would he look at me?"

"You're not plane Athena. You never have been and never will be. You have the best of your mother and fathers looks. The only thing is he might think she is you." Pegasus tell as he walks to her.

"I am, I don't have a look of beauty about me. I'm a nerd and who would like someone who made his computer crash with a virus? I wouldn't! He won't even look at me." she says in a heart-broken tone. It seems to Pegasus that she has already given up.

He sighs and then says: " Well if you don't see that you're beautiful he won't. You are a Crawford girl, and Crawford girls are know for the shier beauty and knowing that when they are in the room the whole room is looking at them."

"Well there is two of us and the fair one is my sister. He'll fall for her and I'll be by my self at that ball." Athena say as she turns to leave. Pegasus grapes her arm.

"Look! I already picked a costume out for her that he'll hate." Pegasus tells her in a fatherly tone.

"Let me guess The Dark Magician Girl, one of Yugi Moto's rare cards. May I ask this then am I dyeing our hair?" She ask as she turns around.

"No, not really you will have yours bleached and then re-dyed." Pegasus tells her with a hint of bitterness.

"Will Yugi be there? Since she will be The Dark Magician Girl after all. If he is we might be in for a treat." Athena says as she looks at her uncle with a cold stare.

"I don't believe I can get him for that. It would be nice to have Japans best here." Pegasus says with a sigh as if he tried to get him to come.

"Oh well, no point wishing for things that will never be." Athena says in a cooled tone.

"Well get your self to the salon and dye your hair to silvery white." Pegasus says as he opens the door. Pandora is standing there about to knock.

"Now why would my sister who loves her black hair dye it ... Oh I know why it's because of Seto Kaiba coming for a gala on our birthday. A gala I wasn't informed of until I heard about it over the damn phone!" she almost yells at the two. Athena slaps her.

"I wish I was a only child for you don't know shit. You are going you fool. Now stop bitching." Athena says as she pass by her. Pandora looks at her in shock.

"Athena has never rose a hand against me before, and never said anything so hurtful ether. Why now... why would she acted like this." Pandora thinks to herself as she starts to cry. Athena stops.

"Don't start I didn't hit you as hard as I wanted. If you stop acting like a child you wouldn't be treated like one. Now if you don't mind I have to go." Athena says as she walks down the hall and disappears down the stairs. Pandora stands there looking down the hall.

"Now, now Pandora she didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Pegasus says as he close his bed room door and starts down the hall himself.

"Shows what you know about us." Pandora tells him and then runs down the hall to her room.

End of chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4: Athena

Chapter 4: Athena

Pegasus watches as she slams the door to her room and then goes on his way. He looked for any sign of Athena. He wanted to know why she had her outburst. "He's going to be here today or support to be here anyway. For the next two weeks he will be in the U.S.. In that time I will make my deal with him." Pegasus says to himself as he now looks for Rollin. He finds him in his office.

"Yes sir?" Rollin ask as he stands up. Pegasus walks in and closes the door.

"I want to ask you something?" Pegasus ask with a grin. He takes a seat in front of his desk.

"Yes sir?" Rollin ask with a hint of worry in his eyes. Pegasus smiles as Rollin sit back down.

"You know that Kaiba-boy will be at I2 tomorrow right?" Pegasus says with a hint of venom in his voice. This makes Rollin jump a little.

"Yes sir. He will be there around nine I believe sir." Rollin says with a weak smile. Pegasus crosses his legs.

"Well I would like it if Athena meets him first thing then. I believe she would be able to show him around with ease don't you?" Pegasus says happily.

"Oh yes sir. That's a lovely idea." Rollin says with a sigh of ease. Pegasus stands up and so dose Rollin.

"Will with that said I want her to show Kaiba-boy around by herself. Let him meet her with out you and her other bodyguards around her." Pegasus says with a small smile.

"Why sir?" Rollin ask with an another worry look. Pegasus smile fades away.

"So she will be at ease somewhat. She doesn't like to show her self with a lot of people around. She is my shy little flower; never letting herself shine like her sister." Pegasus says with a small laugh.

"Yes sir... I mean she's shy but she has a rare beauty about her... I mean that she... Ummmm... how can I put it? She has this thing about her that I can't put into words that could do her justice... She has some innocents about her that can make anyone fall in love with her. She doesn't have to say a word and they fall." Rollin tells his boss as he goes a little red. Pegasus laughs at this.

"I understand that you and every other male employee is in love with her. No need to be a shamed of it. I'll admit she is very beautiful to the point she looks like a living doll, but a forty year old man shouldn't be in love with her." Pegasus says as he opens the door.

"Yes sir." Rollin says to him as he sighs with a heavy heart. Pegasus leaves and closes the door. Pegasus shakes his head as he walks down the hall to the future. He stops and smiles to him self.

"He has appoint, maybe I don't need to make a deal with Kaiba-boy. If she plays her cards right she may have her prince." Pegasus thinks to him self. The door opens and Athena walks in. She closes the door behind her and turns around.

"Hello uncle." She says as she walks up to him. Her hair is wrapped in a scarf.

"Let me see how it looks." Pegasus tells her as he look at her face. Even her eye brows were done. "Well I'm waiting." he tells her.  
She doesn't say a word, but starts to take her hair out of the scarf. Her long hair that was once black as a ravens wings falls down to revile it is white as the blue eyes it self. She looks up at him with shame in her eyes.

"It's beautiful Athena, remind me to thank ms. Lee my self. She did a wonderful job like always." He tells her with happiness in his voice. She looks away.

"I don't like it uncle. It's too white." Athena says as if she's about to cry. He laughs little but then stops when he notice a single tear fall from her deep blue eyes.

"Oh no, no, no; It's not too white Athena. It's just right, you're just are use to it benign black that's all. You'll see, you might want to keep it for a little while." He says as he hugs her. She freezes as if she doesn't know what to do. Her eyes grow huge as if she has never been hugged before.

"What in the world? He has never hugged me before. Why now? He would never touch me much less hug me. I have to admit it's nice to have him hug me." She thinks to her self. She slowly wraps her arms around him in return. He notices this and let's go. He looks at her with eyes of a father for the first time. She smiles at him. He in return smiles back.

"It will be alright, you'll see. Trust me, just look at my hair." He tells her with a laugh. she nods in agreement. She runs up stairs. He stands there and watches her run down the hall.

"Why would she haste to hug me in return?" he says out loud.  
End of chapter 


	5. Chapter 5: Pandora

Chapter 5: Pandora's Box

Pandora looks around her room and notices the picture of her and Athena.

"Perfect Athena, always getting what she wants. I'm sick of it. He always dose it, never wanting me around, always sending me to some all girl school. Athena this, Athena that! Why can't it be me? The only reason I'm going is because of her. I sick of her, of him, this whole damn life?" She says to herself. She lays on her bed again and touches her face where Athena hit her.

"I wish I was a only child for you don't know shit. You are going you fool. Now stop bitching." Athena's words ring in her mind now as she lays there look in at the walls.

"I wish that everyday sister, welcome to my world." She says out loud. A knock at the door brings her back to reality. "Who is it?" She ask in a pissy tone. The door opens and Pegasus pops his head in.

"May I come in and have a word with you?" He ask as she looks at him with hell in her eyes.

"It's your house you can do whatever you want." She says in a cold tone. She turns from him as he steps in.

"Well we've all had a long day, haven't we?" He ask trying to break the ice.

"You should know." Pandora grunts out with out looking at him.

"Pan, the reason that you didn't know about the gala was you were in school and I didn't want you to be hurt that you couldn't come." He says as he sits on the end of the bed.

"Yea right, you just didn't want me there." She scoffs. He looks at her and then looks away.

"It's true. Athena is upset by the fact that you're going. She has it in her head that she'll be a nored by everyone like the last time." He tells her. This makes her sit up.

"Why, no one anores her. She had five to six guys asking to dance with her last time." Pandora say hatefully.

"Not the guy she wanted to ask her. All the guys that did weren't him type. She like the idea that she gets to have Seto Kaiba here for this one. Don't ask me why but she dose." He tells her with a laugh.

"Well let the two losers be with each other, I could care less. I nerved liked him anyway. He's arrogant, bitchy, smug, and hateful; It's enough to make a girl sick." she replies with a upturned nose.

"Well I think it would be good for Athena to go to Japan for awhile and if I talk to Kaiba-boy he might keep an eye on her for me." He tells her.

"Uncle it's to dangerous in Domino, she'll be kidnap in a heartbeat. She tells him in shock.

"No she won't she'll stay at my pin house reading, you know your sister. She barely goes out and when she dose she'll take five body guards with her. Nothing bad will happen to her." He says as he gets up.

"Uncle you are full of it. Athena takes five, and then leaves them to go somewhere else." She say in a scoff.

"No she doesn't, that's you who dose that type of thing. Athena never dose a thing outside with out them. you use them as bag holders." He says with a laugh.

"Oh, yea I do that don't I? Oh well, I would be the one kidnap." Pandora says as she looks at him.

"Good night." Pegasus says as the opens the door and walks out.

"Good night Uncle." Pandora tells him as the door closes. 


	6. Chapter 6: Seto

Chapter 6: Seto

Pegasus wakes by the alarm of his clock going off. He yawns as he gets up. He stumbles as he heads to the bathroom to start his morning routine. After he's done he heads down the stairs to the dinning-room. The girls are already there waiting for him so they can eat.

"Why don't you talk? Are you still mad at me? God you're hopeless you know that... you are truly hopeless!" Pandora tells her sister in a fit of anger.

"Now Pandora, you know she never really talks. So just eat and behave." He talks her with a smile. he walks over and kiss each ones head.

"What was that for uncle?" Pandora ask in shock that he kissed her.

"Do I have to have a reason for showing that I love you two?" he ask hotly.

"No uncle." she says as the maid comes with their food.

"Good morning Athena, are you ready for your guest today." he ask Athena with a smile. she looks up at him and lightly smiles.

"Quite ready uncle." she tells him.

"What am I doing today?" Pandora ask with worry.

"You are staying here, you will be doing your school work, and there will be no buts about it Pandora. If you won't behave in a private school you will be homed schooled." he says with a sigh.

"What if I get done early with it?" she ask with some hope in her voice.

"You will come to I2 and spend the rest of the day with us." he states.

"You mean it? I can come?" Pandora ask happily.

"Yes." he tells her.

They finish their meal and head out. Pan to her room to start on her school work as Pegasus and Athena head out to meet the limo. On the way to I2 they don't speak. When they get there they head there separate ways. Athena to her office and Pegasus to his.  
Athena enters her office and closes the door. She looks over papers as she waits for Kaiba to arrive. Ten comes and her phone rings.

"Ms. Crawford, there is a Mr. Kaiba here to see you." her assistant says on the other end.

"Send him in, please." Athena says with a hint of coldness in her voice. The door opens and Kaiba steps in.

"Ohayo Kaiba-sama." Athena says as she stands ups and bows. Kaiba lightly laughs.

"How long did it take you to learn that? Two... three years, last time I was here you didn't even say a word to me." Kaiba says as he closes the door.

"I have been trying" Athena tells him in Japanese. He looks at her and then around.

"You know I can speak English quite well." He tells her in English.

"Nice to know." Athena tells him as she starts to blush.

"So what going on with tournament?" He ask as he takes a seat.

"Simple, they will be using the duelsimulaters, and the winner gets 2,000,000 dollars and a invite to the party afterwards." she tells him as she take her seat again.

"I see, you know I had a nice talk with your uncle. He ask if I could watch over you when you come to Domino, I said no of course, but did you come up with that idea?" he ask her with a smirk.

"No I did not. He asked me if I would go to Domino if he as me to and I told him no as well. Then he ask would I if you would asked and my answer is still no. I'm sorry Kaiba-sama for his actions; he's been wanting for us to be together. It's stupid for I myself to admit I once had a small crush on you that set this whole plan in his head to start with." She says as her cheeks start to become more red. Kaiba laughs at hearing this.

"So then may I ask do you still have this schoolgirl crush or am I seeing things?" he asks her with a hint of lust in his voice.

"No, I don't. You must think I am a fool for having such feelings. I would never have said anything if he hadn't ask for such a thing from you." she says softly trying to hide her feelings form him. Her cheeks fully red.

"Well then I think I should go." he tells her as he stands.

"Kaiba-sama wait." she says as she quickly stands.

"Yes?" he ask her.

"Well I'm suppose to show you around, there is this nice bistro near here that I think you would like. Would you like to come with me and disuses the tournament?" she ask softly as if the world would end if she did.

"No, I have other things I need to do today." he tells her as he heads for the door.

"Okay. Good day Kaiba-sama." she tells him with a sigh. Her phone rings as he is about to open it. she pushes the speaker button.

"Ms. Crawford how may I help you?" she ask softly.

"Well my dear are you and Kaiba-boy still in the same room or did he leave?" Pegasus's voice ask in happiness.

She looks at Seto, and then back to the phone. He stands there as if he could not move.

"Yes uncle, he just left. How may I help you?" she ask as she stares at Seto's back.

"I hope you didn't tell him that you made the funny bunny virus." he tells her. Seto turns to face her once more.

"No uncle I didn't, I do need to finish this paper work for the tournament." she tells him softly.

"Fine, I will see for lunch." he tells her and then there is a dial tone. Seto stands there and looks at her.

"Well I guess you really hate me now." she says with out looking at him. he steps closer to her desk.

"It took me months to get rid of that damn virus. I can't believe you of all people would have the nerve to make that annoying virus." he says harshly. All she dose is stare at him. They keep their eyes locked on to each other. She slowly gets up. She walk to the doors, but stops next to him.

"come with me, I need to show you something." she tells him and then walks on. He turns and fallows her. She walks to the elevator and steps in with him in pursuit. The elevator stops on 6th floor and she gets out. she keeps on going down the hallways until she finds what she is looking for. She stops at a set of doors.

"Identify yourself." the computer ask.

"Athena Heira Crawford." she says with a normal voice.

"Thank you." the computer says as the doors open. She walks on, Seto fallowing. She stops at a computer and takes a seat. She opens a desk door and takes out a cd and places it in the drive. She starts to type.

"Here, it's called blue eyes. It's the most dangerous of all my viruses. I made it to counter act funny bunny. This copy is the only other than what is on this laptop. I made it for you, but you never came back until now." she says with out looking away from the computer.

"I don't need nor want it." he tells her coldly. She looks at him.

"You should take the cd Kaiba-sama, it could help to find away to take I2." she tells him.

"What are you talking about?" Seto ask.

"I don't want it, and my sister would ruin it as well could be said bout the rest of my family." she tells him.

"I don't care about this company." he tells her.

"Yes you do, you play duel monsters. I never learnt how, I might be able to run it but I don't want to. Also my uncle wants you to run his company I can see it in his eyes when he talks about you. I'm a back up in case his plan doesn't work." She tells him with a hopeless look in her eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" he ask with a hint of anger.

"Because, you need to know that. That's why he's pulling this stunt, so you can see me. When we were a little younger I wanted to tell you but I was to shy and there for I didn't." she tells him. she gets up and places the cd in his coat-pocket and walks away.

"Aren't you coming Kaiba-sama?" She says as the doors open... 


	7. Chapter 7: Pegasus

Chapter 7: Pegasus

"I wonder how Athena is doing with Kaiba boy?" Pegasus thinks to him self. He looks out the window.

"Now lets see, the Japanese branch needs someone to over see it. I have to send her there is no other way. Hmmm, how to make her go. The fact that Kaiba-boy lives there won't help. I guess tell her as a boss, not as an uncle." his thoughts run in his mind. He walks around grapping the paper work off his desk and looks at it.

"Mr. Crawford there is a Mr. Kaiba here to see you once again." his assistant tells him.

"Send him in." Pegasus says with a small laugh. Seto steps in, and slams the door behind him. Seto gives him a cold stare.

"Hello Kaiba-boy, did my niece show you around. I hope you didn't find her boring." Pegasus says with a smile. Seto says nothing as he comes closer to the white-blonde man who was no more old than in his 20s.

"How did you get guarded ship of her?" Seto asked coolly as he takes a seat. Pegasus smirks at hearing this.

"My bother and his wife fell ill and died. The rest of my family didn't want them, so I took them. Is that a crime?" Pegasus ask with a hint of glee in his eye. Seto just stars at him.

"no, I was wondering, because she hates you more than I do." Seto says with a smirk. He leans back in the chair as if he won.

"did she say that or are you just daydreaming it? If I know Athena she would never truly say such a thing." he says to the young brown haired man. His eye fixed on him, not moving. His smirk lightly playing on his lips.

"She didn't have to her eyes said it all. She hates you more than hell could hold." Seto tell the older man in front of him. His eyes digging in to Pegasus to find a weakness. all Pegasus does is laugh.

"Really, would that mean you would take her from my "wicked" grasp, and keep her from me? Or could it mean that if she went you would love her? I think not." His eye gives him a hint of what lays behind it as he tell the young CEO this. His words are tipped with venom as if it was a vipers fang. His eye cold with no real light in it.

"I don't think so. If she wouldn't go by her self, I wouldn't take her. I don't want her ether." Seto tells Pegasus coldly. His smirk plays as cold as ice on his lips. Seto's Sea blue eyes shows nothing but the coldness in his heart.

"Really now, that's new. I hope you weren't as blunt to her as you are to me. I'm going to make her go." he tells Seto whit a laugh. He leans back in his chair bringing his hands together.

"What?" Seto ask in shock. His eyes not looking away from the older man.

"Let's just say I'm setting her free. She need to be by her self; to learn how this world works. I will change her last name, place her in high school there. She will have forced freedom. It's the only way to let her live her life. I have everything set for her." Pegasus tells him with a evil smirk.

"when you will you do this?" Seto ask him. He looks at his face trying to see the cruel joke the man was going to play on his niece.

"After the gala, She will leave the next day." Pegasus gets up and looks at the window.

"Whatever, I need to leave." Seto tells him as he gets up. He walk out the door and slams it.

"I wonder... Seto if you don't care what I do to her...hehehe... I'll just stage something while she is in Domino then... if what you say is true then you'll turn a blind eye." Pegasus thinks to himself...

Meanwhile Seto walks down the hall to the elevators. He thinks to him self: "What are you planning to do baka... why should I care, your forcing her on me and I won't deal with you or her... damn baka... why should I even care? Should I worn her? No! Don't interfere, don't do a thing!". The elevator stops and a young girl steps in.

"Kaiba-sama, why are you still here?" she ask with wide eyes as she steps in.

"just leaving Ms. Crawford." He tells her.

"Kaiba-sama, call me by Athena please." The girl ask softly as if she would commit a sin for doing so. She looks down to hide her burning cheeks.

"fine Athena, whatever." he tells the girl. She gently moves her hair behind her ear. Her briefcase shakes lightly. He look at her and smirks.

"Arigato Kaiba-sama." Athena tells him. She places her other hand on her case.

"Whatever. So why are you leaving for?" he ask looking at the doors. He realize what he asked he looks down.

"I'm not leaving. I'm going to the lab." she says with a soft voice. Her cheeks a deep pink as she look up.

"whatever." He tells her. She looks at him. It feels like his blue eyes staring into nothingness. His brown hair lays gently on his nose. He towers over her own height. She can't understand his coldness to her; the way his smirk plays on his lips. She gently lets out a sigh knowing that her crush is nothing more than just a crush.

"What's wrong Kaiba-sama?" She ask him looking his face studding it for any changes. He looks at her.

"Why would you ask that?" he ask her puzzled. Her small height compared to his own makes her look like a child. He knows how smart she is by her baka of uncle's talking of her.

"she is so quiet though, she would never tell you how smart she is. Kaiba-boy she would make a lovely bride for a young CEO... don't you think? She would obey and do what every she was told to. Plus she is lovely." Seto remembers what her uncle said two years ago. Even then he was trying to push her on to him.

"well Kaiba-sama you normally tell I don't give a shit." she tells him with a light laugh... 


	8. Chapter 8: Hate of Pandora

Chapter 8: Hate of Pandora

Seto looks at Athena with shock. She tilts her head up to look at him. She smiles at him and let out a small giggle.

"When have I ever told you I don't give a shit?" he ask her crossing his arms.

"Last time you were here, and it wasn't to me it was to uncle when he ask you what you thought of me. Pandora was laughing about that for a week." she tells him. She looks back at the doors. The elevator stops at the 15th floor.

"this is where I get off Kaiba-sama, if you want you can take a look around in a R and D, to see the newest Duel Monsters." She tells him as she steps out.

"no." he tells her. She bows and waves good bye. The doors close once more. He goes the rest of the way by himself . He gets to the 1st floor and gets out. He heads to his limo that is sitting out side. A girl walks into him.

"Hey watch it, you lazy mother fucker. Do you know who the hell I am?" the girl tells him.

"The question is do you know who the hell I am?" he tells her with a cold stare. The girl takes off her glasses and look at him.

"Yea I do, you're that loser Kaiba that my twin sister likes." she tells him with a smirk. Her eyes a light blue.

"You look like that baka Pegasus." he tells her. She slaps him in the face. He looks at her with a heartless stare.

"That fool is my uncle you asshole. How dare you call him that." she sneers at him. He cross his arms and stare at her. She smirks at him; her eyes filled with hell.

"So you are Athena's twin... I like her better; at lest she doesn't run her mouth." He tells her and walks away. He gets in the limo and pulls off. She stands with her arms crossed. She goes inside. She heads to her uncle's office.

"Pandora, there you are. How was your day?" he ask her. She sits on the couch .

"Good, I hit the shit out of Kaiba-boy." she tells him as she pick up a Funny Bunny comic. He walks over to her.

"May I ask why you slaped him? You know I don't like it when you put your hands on anyone." he tells her with his arms crossed.

"Because he called you a baka, and he's an arrogent rat-ass, computer fucking, loser who needs to get laid." she says while filping through the comic.

"... Why am I not surprized by that statement. sigh Pandora you need to control your self. He is not someone to take lightly. He is know for getting revenge and he'll use Athena to do it to. He won't care if it causes her heart to break as long as he gets what he wants." Pegasus tells his young niece. He sits down next to her.

"But he needs to act normal. He believes he's better than you at the very game you made. He should be grateful to you and respect you." she tells him with a huff. He smiles at her.

"Thank you for that Pan, but he doesn't. Just behave." He tells her.

"I can't stand him. I don't get why she likes him." She says with a huff. She look at the painting of her and Athena.

"Nether do I Pan…. Nether do I." he tells her as he gets up and heads to his desk.

"Well I'm going to see Athena now, I want to see if she wants to do something other than work." She tells him with a light giggle.

"I don't know Pan, she's not like you. She works like Kaiba, and she only shops when someone drags her out. She doesn't she the point of getting things that aren't book or something that contains some form of enlightenment." he tells her with a laugh.

All she dose is nod and heads out. Shuting the door behind her.

"They are so different, yet there the same. Now what to do about telling her to go to domino? I should see if he ask her and if that doesn't work I'll tell I need her to go." he says to himself in his mind. 


	9. Chapter 9: Count Down

Chapter 9: Count down to breaking of a home.

Athena goes to a desk and looks at some paper work. She pulls up some specks on the computer. She sighs when she comes across the schismatic of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"What's wrong ms. Crawford?" A guy ask her. She looks at him and shakes her head no. She goes back at looking at Blue Eyes.

"I knew he wouldn't see me as anything. All he sees me is as a Crawford. What is a girl to do... I should give up on him seeing me as an girl." Athena's thoughts run through her head. Her hair falls gently onto her face.

Meenwhile

Seto is drove to his hotel. He gets out and heads to his pinhouse suite. The elevator doors and a boy no more than twelve runs out.

"Nii-sama, Nii-sama!" The young boy yells. He runs up to Seto and hugs him.

"Mokuba, I told you to stay in the room." he tells the raven hair child. The young boy pulls away from him.

"So how did it go Nii-sama?" Mokuba ask his brother with a smile.

"You know how that Baka is." Seto tells the boy as he walks to the elevator. The boy runs to keep up with his brother's steps.

"That's not what I mean Nii-sama. Did you talk to the girl you like today?" the young boy ask with a smirk on his face. Seto looks down at him in confusing.

"I see how you look at the picture Crawford sends you of her." the boy smirks.

"Mokuba have you been hacking into my computer again?" The young CEO ask his bother.

"No, you fell asleep at your desk and I looked. You seem happier when you look at those pictures of her." Mokuba tells his brother as he opens the door.

"Mokuba, spying on people is wrong. Also what have I told you about coming in my office?" Seto ask him with crossed arms.

"never come in with out knocking first." Mokuba says with out looking at his older bother.

Meanwhile

Pandora goes to Athena's office and notice one is in so she head to R&D. She sees her sister looking at her computer screen.

"Athena you want to go out to eat today or should we get something in?" she ask as she sits on the desk.

"I think we should go out today." Athena tells her twin. Pandora looks at her in shock.

"What the great Athena wants to go out? Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Pandora says with a laugh. Athena looks at her with an evil eye as she gets up.

"What? I was playing sis... god take a joke." Pandora tells her with a huff. Athena smirks and walks to the elevators. Pandora walks fast to meet up with her.

"So why are you in a good mood for? Is it because of the fool Kaiba?" she ask with a smirk of her own. Athena doesn't an answer. Pandora looks at her to try to pick her mind.

"You now that is annoying Pandora." Athena tells her softly. Pandora smirks at hearing this. They say nothing as the doors open to the lobby and they get out.

Pegasus looks out the window to the ground. He spots the two white-blonde hair girls walking to a limo.  
"I guess I lost my lunch dates for today... oh well. Hmmm I need to go see how their dresses are coming any way." him self as he heads for the door. 


	10. Chapter 10: Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 10: Behind Blue Eyes

Seto is seated at his laptop looking at the fire wall that Athena gave him. Inside Kaiba's head is a war of sides; Good Seto vs. Bad Seto:

Good: "that asshole, he's going to abandon her in Domino... should I warn her? I can't...but she is falling into a trap!"

Bad: " Are you that much of a chicken-shit that you can't tell the girl you like what is about to happen to her; Oh course you are she doesn't even know you want her as your girlfriend. You are a huge geek... wait that's putting your self in that lame ass loser Yugi and that mutt Joey's place."

Good: "At less they have girlfriends... or friends for that matter. The only friend other than Mokuba your whole life has been her..."

Bad: "and she never talked to you out of fear. She feared you after you got control of Kaiba corp.. She thought you killed him..."

Good: "Athena would never think that of me... would she? If she did it's because of her sister and uncle. She has always smiled at me. Her eyes always staring into my mine. Sigh I can't be the one to break her heart like that."

Bad: "You could win her by telling what he's going to do. Plus it will let you have revenge for all the shit he's done to you and Mokuba."

Seto lost in his own thoughts is snap out by Mokuba.

"Nii-sama I'm hungry, you want to go out to get something to eat. We'll only be here for a couple of days and I want to try gaijin food." he tells him as he looks out side.

"Mokuba. In the U.S it's not just gaijin cooking, there are all kinds. They even eat sushi here. So no more gaijin this and that." Seto tells him coolly.

"But Seto isn't the girl you like part gaijin and Japanese??" the raven haired boy ask as he sits on the sofa.

"Yes she is and she understands Japanese quite well. So she will know if you are insulting her. I want you to talk in English while around her and her sister. They will be at the tournament." his blue eyes locked on Mokuba as if to tell him he means it.

"Ok, but I want to go out to eat. Please Seto, can we? Please??" Mokuba begs his older bother. he knows full well that Seto hates people. a signal person of his own choosing he's fine with, but with people it's a completely different story.

Seto looks at his bother (who has his eyes huge to look innocent). "Fine... if you change into something nice. So where do you want to go?" Seto says to his bother.

"I saw the cafe or bistro on the way to the hotel called Le Matin Un Oiseau (The morning bird). I looked it up and I think you will enjoy it." Mokuba says as he comes out in a nice pair of slacks and a turtle neck. he pulls his hair back in a pony-tail.

"French? you know that really heavy food, right?" Seto ask with a raised eyebrow. Mokuba nods. "Fine we'll go." Seto tell him as he gets up. They leave the room.

(meanwhile)

Pandora and Athena are sitting in there favorite restaurant talking. They sip on hot tea as they look at the menu.

"Come on Athena, admit it you like Seto Kaiba. It's no big, I know you do. I just want to hear you say it for once." Pandora says smugly. She takes a sip of tea.

"Fine I like Seto Kaiba, but he doesn't like me so I give up." Athena says a she reads on. She lightly runs her finger around the rim of her tea cup.

"He has to like you like that, why else would he come here for?" Pan ask as she turns the menu over at the same time as Athena. She too is running her finger along the rim of her cup.

"Maybe because we are friends Pandora. We have known each other for a few years now, so it's only seems right for him to come for this event. An event that I don't even really want." Athena says as they start to re-look at the menu. They take a sip of tea.

"mmm. You really believe that he of all people would come all the way here for a friend? Don't make me laugh. I'll give you he feels like he has to come, and not on what you say. I say he likes you. And you're blowing smoke to the wind on the event thing. I'm your twin... the other you! I know you didn't want this hoop-la, you wish to be alone on our birthday. The same as I but that fool of an uncle of ours won't let us." Pan says as she raises her hand for the waiter.

"Oui Maddam?" the waiter ask in French.

"Oui Deux La canard sein S'il vous/te plaît (Yes, two duck breast, please )." Athena tells him with a soft smile. She hands him her menu.

"Merci beaucoup (Thank you very much)" Pandora tells him with same kind of smile and hands him her menu as well.

"Yes you are my twin, but that doesn't mean we do everything the same." Athena says as they pick up their cups.

"Ummmm Athena, we do things the same. we know everything about each other. We just have different personality tarts that's all..." Pan tells her twin with a laugh. They turn their heads as a raven haired boy and a tail brunet walk in. "Well, well, well, speak of the devil and he shall appear in front of you." the blonde hair pan says in a low sis.

Seto notice the pair and annores them as he and Mokuba are shown to a table near their own. Athena slips her glasses back on and takes out a book and starts to read.

"There is not enough light for you to read Athena." Pandora snatches the book away from here.

"But... fine Pan." Athena says with out looking around.

"On to what we were talking about before. So did you give Kaiba that firewall/ virus thingy." Pan ask happily.

"Pandora if you know the right terms for things please use them, and yes I gave him Blue Eyes White Dragon 0-2986 this morning when he stopped by..." Athena looks at her sister. "You didn't do what I think you did this afternoon... you did. Why did you hit him for Pan; you know uncle wouldn't approve. Excuse me Pandora I need say sorry for what you did today." she goes on telling here sister.

She gets up and walk over to Seto's table. All he does is start at here.

"If you're a fan then go away. My bother is not interested." The young raven haired boy says with out looking at her.

"Kaiba-sama gomen-nasai." Athena bows in front of Kaiba. This makes Mokuba look at her. Seto smirks at her. "I Athena Heira Crawford, ask for your forgiveness for my sister's rude actions to you today. " She stands straight and looks at Seto.

"Your sister needs to say she's sorry not you Athena. Don't worry I'm not upset at you. At lest there is one noble person to come from your family." Seto says in a cold tone.

"Arigato Kaiba-sama." Athena says softly. She bows to Seto and then to Mokuba. You goes back to her table.

"Nii-sama? was that Crawford-sama that you like?" Mokuba asked his older bother. Seto looks at his menu.

"Hai (yes)" is all Seto says as he looks at the menu. after awhile the waiter comes and take their order.

Both same groups gets there meals. None talk as they eat. Athena and Pandora finish their meal, pay and head out. Athena and Seto eyes meet and she nods as if to say: "sorry, see you soon." and he dose the same.

After they finish Seto and Mokuba head out to the limo.

"Nii-sama, what did Athena's sister do to make her say sorry like that?" Mokuba ask as he get in.

"She hit me, that's all." Seto tells him as the door closes behind him.

"Really? Why didn't her sister say sorry?" he ask as the head back.

"Because she is spoiled in the worse way. Athena on the other hand isn't like her sister." Seto tells his bother.

"They look the same. they do a lot of things the same way or at the same time from what I saw.." Mokuba says as he takes his hair down.

"They are true ying and yang Mokuba. They might do thing the same way but they have different personalities." Seto tells him as he shakes his hair lose.

"I get it now nii-sama. They might look alike but that are like good and evil." Mokuba says with a laugh. This makes Seto laugh slightly 


	11. Chapter 11: The Mischievous Mokuba Kaiba

Chapter 11: The Mischievous Mokuba Kaiba

Pandora and Athena drive home. Nether one talks to each other.

"That stupid Kaiba, we were having a good time until he came. I wonder who that little boy was that was with him?" Pandora thinks to her self. She looks at her twin, and then out the window.

When they get back to the manner Athena walk past her sister with out saying a word. She goes to her study and picks up a book and starts reading. A hour or so passes and her phone rings. She look and notices it's Kaiba-sama.

"Mushi-mushi Kaiba-sama." She says softly. To her surprise a little boy's speaks back..

"Mushi-mushi Crawford-sama. Watashi no namae Kaiba Mokuba desu." the boy says in Japanese ( Writer's note: Meaning: My name is ) 

Realizing who it is she smiles. "Good evening Kaiba-chan, to what do I owe for this call?" she says in Japanese. She is taken back that the younger Kaiba bother would call her out of the blue.

"I'm sorry for calling you like this." he says to her.

"It's ok Kaiba-chan. Why are you calling me for if I may ask?" She says in a polite way.

"Ummmm…. I wanted to say sorry for speaking to you the way I did tonight." Mokuba tells her.

"It's alright, you want to protect your big bother from fan-girls, and you never saw me before. I understand completely why you said what you did." She tells the young boy.

"Good. I also have another question to ask you." he says happy

"Go ahead." Athena says with a small giggle.

"Ummmm… well do you like nii-sama??" he ask with a shyness. The question makes Athena cheeks start to burn.

"Kaiba-kun, did your nii-sama ask you to ask me that??" she ask as her cheeks burn with embarrassment of the question.

"No! Nii-sama doesn't even know I called. I'm sorry for asking Crawford-sama. I just wanted to know because he likes you." Mokuba tells her.

Athena's face burns a brighter red. "Ummmm… Ummmm…. Yes I do like your nii-sama very much Kaiba-kun." She says with a girlish giggle.

"Good, well I need to go nii-sama is getting out shower. Bye." he tells her.

"Bye Kaiba-kun." she says as the call ends.

Mokuba get up from the sofa and puts Seto's phone in his coat. Then he sits back down and turns on the T.V.. Seto comes in with nothing but a towel on with another drying his hair.

"Mokuba who were you talking to?" He ask as he sit next to his little bother.

"No one nii-sama." Mokuba says quickly. Seto looks at him and then at his coat.

"Don't lie Mokuba. Who were you talking to?" Seto ask once more.

"Crawford-sama… the one you like." the young boy tells his older bother.

"Why??" Seto asks the raven hair boy.

"To tell her I'm sorry for saying what I did to her earlier tonight." he says with out looking at his brother.

"And what else did you say to her?" Seto ask coolly.

"Nothing." the boy says.

"Fine say what ever makes you happy Mokuba, but you're going to slip." Seto say as he walks into his bedroom.

"I do know how she really feels about you though." Mokuba says as he gets up and runs into his room.

"WHAT!!!" Seto asks in a yell, but it was to late Mokuba had locked the door. Seto shook the handle trying to get in.

"Mokuba tell me what she said… now!" the teen boy asked through the door.

"I'm not telling, she should tell you. Seeing you won't tell her what you feel for her." the boy yells through the door with a laugh. 

End of chapter 11 


	12. Chapter 12: Lights On The Truth

Chapter 12: Lights On The Truth

Athena closes her eyes. "I hope to god, he likes me the way I like him. I really hope it's not a lie." she says mentally as she leans her head back on her chair.

A soft knock on the door brings her out of her thoughts. She lightly jumps from the sound.

"Yes, who is it?" she ask softly. The door opens and her uncle steps in.

"You should be napping. I know you've been up late working on the tornament for the last few days. I really think it's best if you go lay down for a bit." He tells her with a soft smile. All she does is look at him.

"Come Athena, I know this is your space and you do not like me in it." he tells her. She stares at him for a minute of two.

"Then why are you in here? You swore you would never step foot in here." she bluntly says with out blinking. She turns her head and look out the window.

Pegasus stand there for a moment before speaking once more. "I need to speak with you." he tells her as he takes a seat. She looks at him once more.

"You want me to go to Japan… don't you?" she ask with a sigh. She rest her head on her small open hand.

"Yes. I want you to oversee the Domino branch. I'm changing your last name to my first name. You will go by Athena Heira Pegasus when you our over there." he tells her will a smile.

"Why don't you send Pandora? She was raised like I was. You showed us how to run the company like you want to. She is fully capable of doing what you want." Athena tells her uncle with out looking at him.

"No. She won't be able to run it like you could. Now you will go the day after next." he tells her as he stands up.

She looks at him but says nothing. He starts to walk to the door, but stops.

"Do I make my self clear?" he ask coolly. She looks at the back of his head.

"Perfectly clear." she says as she looks at her book once more. He opens the door and leaves. She hears the door close. She takes out her phone and looks at it.

"Should I?" she ask herself. The phone rings. It's Pandora. She sends it to voicemail. She looks at the phone once more.

"I don't know. He won't want to here about this. He's run his own company." She tell herself. She gets up and walks out of the room.

(Meanwhile)

Seto is sitting in bed looking at some files. Mokuba comes in slowly. He looks at his big brother.

"Nii-sama??" he young boy ask. Seto looks up at him.

"Yes Mokuba? I'm busy, get Isono to check your room for monsters." the teen tells his younger brother. Mokuba laughs at him.

"Nii-sama I'm not scared of monsters. I just wanted to say goodnight, and…." the young boy stops to think about what he is about to say.

"And what?" Seto looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Mokuba bites his lower lip.

"She…she…" the boy starts. This makes Seto put down the files.

"She what Mokuba?" Seto ask as he gets out of bed. He walks in front of Mokuba and keels down.

"Well I shouldn't tell you, but I could tell she really likes you. Why don't you ask Crawford-sama out? She's really nice. She called me Kaiba-kun. Nii-sama I can see way you like her the way you do." Mokuba say with a warm smile. Seto sakes his head and stands up. He heads back to bed.

"It's not that easy Mokuba." the young CEO tells his little brother.

"You're scared aren't you?? You're the great Seto Kaiba-sama. You're the youngest CEO ever. Asking out a girl who likes you should be easy for you." Mokuba tells him with a scoff. Seto looks at him.

"Mokuba go to bed." he tells the 12 years old. He gets in his own bed and turns out the light.

"Night nii-sama." Mokuba says as he walks out of the dark room.

"He is right. If she likes you like you think you should ask her out." Seto tells him self as he falls to sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13 to be near the end

Chapter 13: To be near the end.

Pegasus sits in his room in front of the fire thinking. "that was easy… why would she change her mind?? Maybe she has ideas of her own. sigh If she dose what Kaiba-boy did…No, she wouldn't do that. She's not able to commit murder. She wouldn't dare kill the hand that feeds her." He takes a sip of wine. He gets up and goes to bed.

Meanwhile:

Pandora is in her room with the music on. She is looking at outfits to ware to the tournament. "Maybe this one…nah. This one looks cute. giggle Hmmm, yep this one will do. I wonder what Athena will be wearing? giggle Maybe I should pick her outfit out for her." she put down her outfit and walks out the door and heads to Athena's room.

She gently knocks on the door. "Athena are you in there??" She opens the door and finds her sister brushing her hair.

"What Pandora?" she ask bluntly. She keeps on brushing her hair.

"Well tomorrow is the big day. I want to help you pick out your outfit for the tournament." Pan tells her.

"And why should you want to help me with that, you never wanted to before." Athena tells her twin. She gets up and walk to her wardrobe. She open it and takes out a light blue sundress.

"that's what your wearing, that really nice. Is that silk?" Pan ask as she sits on her sister's bed.

"yes. I think it's cute." she tales her twin with a smile. She sits the dress on a chair and goes to her vanity and starts back brushing her hair.

"What shoes are you going to wear?" Pan ask her.

"slippers." Athena says as she pulls her hair up into a pony-tail.

"What color?" her twin ask.

"white." She replies.

"Nice, well I'm off to bed." Pandora says as she gets up and heads to bed. She heads to the door.

"goodnight" Athena says as her sister walks out the door. The door closes. She stands up and starches. She let's out a huge yawn as she walks to bed. The next day:

She wakes and takes a shower. She lets the warm water run over her body. Athena washes her air. She step out and goes down stairs in her robe. She enters the dining room and is shocked by what she sees.

"Hello Crawford-sama." a raven haired boy says in a happy tone. He sits next to a teenage male with brown hair.

She grips her robe tighter and turns a bright red. "Ummmm hi Kaiba-sama, and Kaiba-kun. I think I'm need go." she says as she looks down at the floor. Pegasus walks in from the other room.

"Ahhhh, there you my shy flower. Come sit." Pegasus tells her as he pulls her to a chair.

"Uncle I need to get dress. Our guest do need to respected, and being like this is not the right way." Athena tells him. She pulls away and head up the stairs. She runs into her room and puts on her dress and slippers. She heads back down.

"I don't want her to go to Japan with him!!!! NO!" she hears her twin say in a yell. 


	14. Chapter 14: Destruction Of Sisterly Tie

Chapter 14: The Destruction Of Sisterly Ties

Athena walks slowly into the room softly trying not to make a sound watching the showdown between Pan and her so called demons.

Pegasus: "There is nothing you can do or say about it Pandora; she's the one who made up her mind."

Seto: "Will you shut up or are you an oroka no hito like your uncle??" a twisted smirk plays wickedly on his lips. Athena watched as the war of words continued. Mokuba looks at her and sees a small tears roll down her pale cheeks.

"Just stop it please. It's my choice to go." Athena starts to cry and runs out of the room, her hands cover her pale face. The soft footsteps echo down the hall as her soft sobs faded away.

"Now look at what you did!" both arguing sides slam their hands down on the table pointing at each other.

Pegasus stands up and looks at them saying nothing and leaves the room going after Athena slowly. He could hear their argument continue as he went up the back staircase. He opens her bed room door and sees her laying; her delicate back to the door; the white hair draped on the side of the now striped bed as the staff started to pack her belongings into boxes not making a sound as she cried.

"go comfort child, she in need of it. I will be dealing with ganko kodomotachi." Ayame says as she walks by with two pales of water. Her voice boomed in a yell "Omae bakageta kodomo!" they hear the screams of Pan echoes throughout the manor. Pegasus walks in slowly as if he is trying not to disturb her, but she looks up at him.

"Why is she such osanai kodomo? I never get to live because of her!" she screams at the top of her lungs; it's the first time she lets her composer weaken showing the teenager she truly is. She sits up; her hands shaking in silent rage as her tears flowing. "I hate this house! I hate you, and I most of all HATE her. I'm leaving this hell I have lived in and never returning." She stands up whipping away her tears. He just looks at her with pure shock.

"Athena…" he says as she grabs her hat and coat "you're just upset and you don't really mean any of that". He fallows her down the hall and the stairs. She stops and looks at Seto and then turns to him.

"I might not mean what I said about you dear uncle, but I mean everything I am about to say." Her belongs going past them to the trucks. "I detest that woman who calls herself my sister! I don't think an ocean will change my feelings, but I will be running your company in Japan no worries. I won't be staying for this gala you are throwing if she is there." She reaches in her coat and pulls out her white gloves. "Aishiteru Ojisan, datte kanojo a oni" she turns on her heal. "Seto, Mokuba I think going to that event will cause Kiba-corp a bad image because it will lead to a fight with Ms. Crawford." She looks up at Seto as he walks into the great hall.

"Oh course Ms. Craw…" Seto starts to say but she cuts him off.

"It's Ms. Pegasus for now on. I will be going to go do some final prep before I go. You have my cell number to tell me when the plane will be leaving and thank you for taking me away from this madness." She leaves before anything else could be said getting in her limo.

Seto fallows behind her leaving Pegasus and Pan in the great hall. "Pandora, thank you for helping her make up her mind, it's for the best and one day she will be back. I know it was hard for you and I'm sorry that I made you go past her breaking point." He tells her softly looking at her.

"I hope you are happy; I lost part of my being. She is all I have left of my parents uncle, and I hope to god your plan works because I know you destroyed my family." She walks away not really crying but having a deep sadness and lonely in her heart causes but her uncle's request the day before.

-flashback-

She sat in his office looking at magazines wasting the time till they would come home. "Pandora I have to ask you something." She looks over to him with a puzzling look on her face. "I know this request from me will be hard on you, but Athena is needed in Japan and the only way is to make her make up her mind is by making her so upset where she will leave her in rage." He was looking out the window and his hands behind his back.

"No." she said flatly as he turned around. He walks over to her.

"She needs to be free. She has never really been her own person and this will make her become more like you. Your independent, strong willed, as well as a fire that will never dim. She is shy, and has never had the freedom that you have had. She needs this. It will hurt you both but I need you to be as nasty to Kaiba boy as you can be to drive her there." He was in front of her now his hand on her face.

"Fine, but I won't enjoy this stunt, if it will make her find her freedom as her own self and not be in those books of fairy tales." Her face was in discomfort holding back her tears.

-end of flashback-

She looks at the doors and then goes to her room. She closes the door and leans against her hand on the door. "Goodbye my sister" a single tear roles down her cheek.

The End


End file.
